1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with improved productivity, and a case for the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have become popular due to their smaller size, lightweight and improved performance when compared with conventional display devices.
The liquid crystal display devices are being employed in information processing devices including middle or large-sized products, such as monitors, TVs and the like as well as smaller-sized products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs) and the like.
A display device may include a display panel, an accommodating member enclosing the display panel, and a cover member. The cover member may have a display window exposing the front side of the display panel.
The cover member has been fabricated through processes including punching a metal plate in a hollow rectangular shape and then cutting and bending the metal plate. Accordingly, the central portion cut out of the metal plate remains unused and is wasted material.